


I feel in love with you watching Casablanca

by redfacero



Category: Actor RPF, Persian Lessons (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 情人节小甜饼，看到就是缘分吧，纯属虚构，请勿上升真人 。
Relationships: Lars Eidinger/Nahuel Pérez Biscayart





	I feel in love with you watching Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节小甜饼，看到就是缘分吧，纯属虚构，请勿上升真人 。

“这衣服穿在你身上真好看。”

Lars看着Nahuel努力地扣着设计精简的金色扣子，禁不住满意地咧嘴微笑。宝蓝色的丝质衬衫质地柔软而细滑，服帖地覆在Nahuel的躯体上，衬托着他白皙的皮肤和浅棕色的短发。从细长的脖子延伸，滑下胸前的茱萸，落至平坦的小腹，一直沿着双腿落到脚尖，再沿着小腿腹攀回来，勾勒着臀型，挺直的背，凌在半空的双手，Lars细细地品尝着Nahuel的线条，那根本是近乎完美的杰作。他滋润了一下干燥的嘴唇，恨不得马上就能沿着路径吻过一遍。

自从他们的事业蒸蒸日上，双方都变得忙碌，能像今天一样浪漫地约会的日子少之又少。虽然嘴上说着不在意，但他知道Nahuel很期待。订了晚上的电影，他却从下午开始忙到现在，才好不容易决定了这件衬衫。Lars压下笑意，越是了解Nahuel就越是知道，你不能用他的言语做准则，留心注意他的行动，反而会有不少收获。Lars将这当作他心中的小秘密，他视Nahuel的口硬心软为两人间的小情趣。

“我好不容易扣好四个，该死的竟然还有第五个扣子，这设计师真的有病！”声音的主人语气里透着明显的不耐烦，“你不打算帮我一把吗？”他转过来看向男人。

“不，我看着就好。”Lars用手撑着脸颊，笑意满盈地继续欣赏着眼前的美景，“简直赏心悦目。”

“Lars！”

Lars看了看手表，时间还非常宽裕。嘴角扬起了不怀好意的微笑，他从柜子里掏出进行计划的必需品塞到口袋里。

“好好好，别生气，甜心。”就算是生气的Nahuel他也喜欢，恼怒的脸总让他想起对方排练剧本的时候，入戏太深以至于全世界都惹毛了他的样子。

Lars贴到Nahuel身后，双手落在细细的腰线上。指尖沿着线条向上滑，故意避开胸前的两点，在细滑的肩上画了几圈，又继续沿着手臂内侧，前臂内侧，他在手腕处停留，在掌心画圈，最后来到指尖，却迟迟不从Nahuel手上接过扣子。他听到努力压抑的呼吸声，感觉到指尖触碰过的皮肤沿路升温。

“Va te faire foutre, Lars！”一连串的法文脏话随即飙起，Lars甚至不知道他在说什么。

“我知道你在玩什么把戏，但现在真的不是时候，好吗？”他的脸因生气而胀红，“我好不容易弄好这几个扣子，你再不接过去——，”

“再不接过去会怎样？”Lars故意让声音听起来低沉而无辜，他将脸贴近Nahuel的颈窝，嗅着男友身上的味道。他让呼吸落到Nahuel的耳朵上，享受着身前的人为了不屈服而拼命咬着下唇忍耐声音的样子。Nahuel不知道，自己太容易动气，皮肤又太细腻，在生气的时候总是特别敏感。这时候通常只要简单的爱抚就能让他陷入情绪，更何况是他最敏感的耳朵。

“Lars，别这样——，”拼命压抑的声音反而让Lars更加兴奋，舌尖沿着脖子滑到耳后，他慢慢地品味着他耳朵的触感，也品味着身下的人不自觉地颤抖。他听见他逐渐加重的呼吸，从紧贴的身躯感受到他的起伏。

Nahuel依然保持着刚刚的姿势，Lars甚至开始佩服起他的坚持。然而即便如此，他的整个身姿就落在没有防御的状态。Lars的双手肆意地在细滑的布料上游走，他抚过小腹，又抚过锁骨，最后轻柔地落在胸前。

“你想停下来吗？”语气依旧无辜，他温柔地爱抚着，小心地避开最敏感的部分，轻画着圆弧。

“我要，杀了，你。”他的威胁却混着太多喘息，显得如此煽情。他越是不愿认输，皙白的皮肤就越是泛红，他的身体就越是滚烫。在Lars的指尖终于落在胸前的敏感时，他的身体往后弓起，头往后挨到Lars的肩上，一声低吟终于泄出双唇。

Lars剩下的手滑落到小腹上，随着另一只手揉捏地节奏按压，再往深处探到宝蓝色的衬衫下。隔着布料都能感受到一丝轻微的湿润，Lars不疾不徐地在大腿内侧画着圆。他感受到怀内的男孩随着他的爱抚而颤抖，他的手指在内裤沿着勃起滑动的时候，Nahuel倒吸了一口气，身躯整个绷紧，手上传来一阵湿热。Lars知道Nahuel也在享受着，虽然他矢口否认。

他看看钟，时间差不多了。

他将口袋里的东西拿出，将内裤拨到一边，用手指确认了足够的湿润后，打开了开关。

“不，Lars，不要！”Nahuel听到声音后在他怀中挣扎，却根本没有力气，“你敢试试看！你这变态怪胎！那是给我用的，不是给你——，”

“现在就给你用，站好，”因为足够湿润的关系，椭圆形的物体轻易就滑进了他的体内。Nahuel闷哼了一声，整个人变得僵硬，因双腿发软而往下倒。Lars扶住了他，帮他把衣物整理好，终于温柔地接过纽扣帮他扣完。

他把Nahuel的手拉到面前，深情地吻了他的手心，从后抱紧了怀中的人。

“时间差不多了，”他牵起Nahuel的手，用鼻子蹭蹭他的手背，“去看电影吧。”怀中的人因为没有得到满足而满脸痛苦，Lars在他额上烙下一吻。

“我要杀了你。”

_**他的威胁于Lars Eidinger而言依旧如此煽情。** _


End file.
